


Coffee

by PetrichorPerfume



Series: Shenanigans [57]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adam is a pretty good dad, And he will end the world if he doesn't get one, Archangels on Coffee, Fluff and Crack, Gabriel is Flexible, Gen, Hyper Archangels, It's all Dean's fault, Lucifer wants a piggy-back ride
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-10
Updated: 2014-08-10
Packaged: 2018-02-12 15:50:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2115738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetrichorPerfume/pseuds/PetrichorPerfume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which the Archangels are basically just overgrown children who climb the walls and stick to the ceiling when Dean gives them coffee, and Adam is the only one who has any clue how to handle them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee

It was Dean’s idea to give the angels coffee. He plied them with promises of hugs and cuddles and sweet things if they’d just _try_ the foul-smelling beverage, and he’d sweetened each cup with at least seven sugars (ten for Gabriel) and four creams.

 

And they’d liked it. _No_ , Sam reflects, _they’d loved it._ They’d enjoyed it so much, in fact, that they’d consumed an entire pot.

 

 

“Great idea, Dean,” Adam says with an epic bitch-face he’d stolen from Sam. “How about we get them _drunk_ too?”

 

Michael falls off the ceiling. “Wanna play!” He screams.

 

“At least we know why God left,” Sam jokes.

 

Adam groans. “ _I’m_ about to leave.”

 

Lucifer starts to tug on Dean’s hand. “Piggy back!” He demands.

 

“No,” Dean says firmly. Lucifer starts to climb him anyway. “No, no, no! Fuck, Luce, you’re _hurting_ me! Get off!” Lucifer gets about two hundred pounds lighter, but doesn’t climb off.

 

“Piggy back ride, or else!”

 

Dean sighs. “You’re gonna start another Apocalypse if I don’t give you a piggy-back ride, aren’t you?”

 

“’pocalypse,” Lucifer agrees.

 

Dean lets out a string of curses. “Where the hell is Cas? Cas, get your ass down here and help us take care of your stupid brothers!”

 

Castiel appears wearing nothing but a _very_ flexible Gabriel. “This is _your_ fault, Dean,” he shouts. “You were the one who promised them ‘all the cuddles they could ever want’ if they drank the stupid coffee!”

 

Dean sobs a little. “I’m sorry, guys.”

 

Michael starts to scream, and Sam buries his face in his knees.

 

“That’s _it_!” Adam shouts. “All of you, nap time! Now!”

 

The archangels all quiet down and trudge into the center of the room with adorable little pouts on their faces. They curl into a pile and fall asleep almost instantly.

 

The humans and the remaining angel breathe sighs of relief and tiptoe out of the room, leaving their archangels to doze in peace.


End file.
